


A Skirt Won't Make Your Jealously Less Ugly

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of Angst at the end, M/M, PWPish, Skirts, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiya grows jealous of Delic's compliments towards other girls and decides to surprise him in an foolish way to show him skirts are nothing special on a girl. As he's about to chicken out, he's caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skirt Won't Make Your Jealously Less Ugly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hachi-and-Roppi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hachi-and-Roppi).



> This was mostly inspired by a conversation about Hibiya wearing a skirt and these pictures: http://skmt106.tumblr.com/post/19168673692 and http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/8452860440/oh-la-la-c-i-hope-you-like-it-mitsuuuuu-o-she
> 
> Anyway enjoy and happy birthday to you know who you are~!

“…Why do you keep looking over there?”

“Hmm? ‘Cause they’re cute of course.”

“ _Cute?_ Don’t make me laugh, they look like children playing with their parents clothes. When I think about it, it’s even more disgusting that you’re staring.”

“C’moooon, don’t be like that. I mean cute girls in dresses and skirts just makes them perfect. I’m sure you’re just jealous right?”

“As if.”

Those hissed words signified the end of the conversation and despite how much he denied it, Delic knew for a fact the prince was jealous. He wrongly believed that Hibiya was jealous of how pretty they were, but it was unclear at that time if he knew the full extent of what Hibiya was growing envious over.

Out of spite, those girls and their appearances were more disgusting to Hibiya, but most of all, he was suddenly disgusted with himself despite his normally arrogant attitude.

Paying particular attention to his comment on their clothing, the royal began to feel like Delic’s usual compliments towards him were all fake because he lacked the femininity those other girls had.

As he simmered in his thoughts, Delic brought him out of it by ruffling his hair, “Anyway, you finished? I’ll pay and then get ya’ home before I head out for work.”

Delic’s actions and smile didn’t lighten his mood any and in a way, just made his feelings more twisted and angry. Through his childish anger, Hibiya began to develop a plan for when Delic returned to the castle.

He’d show him that clothing was nothing to get excited about on girls when the host was lucky to have him.

- 

At least, that had been Hibiya’s plan, but now as he stood in front of the mirror he felt ridiculous.

The clothes were somehow softer and silkier than his normal ones and held similar colors. His tunic was replaced with a golden, high-collared shirt—though a large ribbon primarily covered the collar—and the sleeves were puffier. A long-sleeved black shirt was underneath and his white gloves were almost identical except for the ruffles at the end.

What embarrassed him the most however, was the brown and saffron stripped, poofy circle skirt adorning his waist. Black thigh-high socks covered his legs and knee high laced boots finished off the look.

Frankly, the more he stared the more he grew disgusted with his own pettiness. Surely, Delic would take one look at him and laugh. These things were meant for girls right? So why was a spoiled prince like him wearing it?

That was the precise reason though wasn’t it? Because he was spoiled.

He wanted all of Delic’s attention and compliments to be directed on himself even though his job entailed that it would never be true. He’d always have his eyes on someone, somewhere that wasn’t Hibiya.

The royal’s disgust morphed into misery the longer he stared. Morosely, he sat on the edge of the bed unable to face this stranger in the mirror.

“How pathetic,” He muttered to himself as he tried to will the energy to remove the outfit and throw it into the depths of his closet until he found a more suitable home for it; perhaps the garbage.

Moments before he was about to unlace the boots, shock covered his face at the click of the door handle and a voice that disrupted his negative thoughts, “Hibi-chan, I’m home! Did you miss m—”

For a few moments, all Hibiya could do was stare at Delic’s surprised and speechless face that alone spoke volumes. When the currently cross-dressed prince regained his ability to speak, a fierce crimson spread across his face and he roughly tried to rip the boots off yelling something about Delic learning how to knock. His hands were stopped and he was forced into silence by the blond’s lips.

Whatever Hibiya had planned to say to Delic was lost in that kiss and by the hand that began making its way underneath his skirt. A grin spread across the host’s face as he reached what was definitely not what the prince typically wore for undergarments.

“Are those… silk panties?” Delic asked, rubbing teasingly against the front of them. A gasp left the prince’s mouth, but he didn’t have the time or space to try and cover it up.

“S-Shut it,” Hibiya stammered, his embarrassment sounding clearer than his anger.

“Did I ruin a surprise or something? It’s nowhere near my birthday anyway. Did I ever tell you my birthday even…” He digressed becoming more aroused at the sight in front of him, as well as amused at the faces his cute prince kept making.

“I believe I said to cease speaking!” The royal demanded his voice higher in pitch than he wished it to sound.

“I never knew you were so kinky… my naughty prince,” Delic continued, effortlessly picking Hibiya up and shuffling him into his lap still remaining in front of the mirror, “You’re adorable. So you did think those girls were pretty and wanted to try for yourself?” He trailed kisses down the side of Hibiya’s neck still making eye contact with him through the mirror as he spoke the words that brought back the ugly jealousy the royal felt earlier.

“You s-simpleton! S-Stop talking about them,” Hibiya tried to retort, but hated how the host’s actions made his words weaker and more pathetic sounding.

All at once, Delic understood. Leaning in close and nipping lightly at his ear, he uttered the words that would destroy the prince.

“You really wanted me to look at you like that huh? Is that what you were aiming for with this get up?” He chuckled, rubbing harder at the panties, which were getting harder to keep on as Hibiya’s arousal grew.

He was trying his best to not meet his own eyes in the mirror, but it was hard because of the position. He bit his lip because he didn’t know where to look or what to say. It was nice that Delic could see through him at times, but in cases like now when he wished to hide some of his more pathetic feelings it was infuriating.

“Were you hoping I’d fuck you like this?” Delic smirked as he watched the mortified expression begin to take over Hibiya’s face quickly followed by a whimper as he thumbed the head of Hibiya’s cock.

“Let me help you out of these, the skirt and socks can stay though,” He laughed as he snapped the elastic on the panties against Hibiya’s hips. Hibiya yelped and grumbled something, but at that point he couldn’t really deny that was what he wanted all along. It didn’t change the humiliation such a lewd admission brought him.

Gingerly, he spread his legs and lifted his hips a little, making a pointed effort to stare anywhere but the mirror as Delic slid the white silk down his thighs and onto the floor.

He kept his teasing pace of pumping him rather lightly enjoying the fact that Hibiya was still after all this time easily turned on. Moving down past his balls, he gently rubbed at Hibiya’s entrance, “You’re still pretty loose… were you playing with yourself while waiting for me?”

“N-No,” Hibiya stuttered as Delic rubbed against his sensitive flesh.  

In reality, they simply did this more than Hibiya would like to admit, which was the real reason he already felt prepared, but Delic didn’t care much if it was true or not. The image of the prince servicing himself while dressed like this was enough for him and he showed as much but grinding his hips against the ass currently occupying his lap.

“Don’t lie Hibi-chan, there’s no need to act so modest when your body is making it obvious how much you enjoy this,” Delic spoke playfully, enjoying the noise that left Hibiya’s lips at his previous motion.

The humiliation surging through him from an action he didn’t even do made the prince’s lower torso burn. A moan left him as the host took it upon himself to work a finger in anyway in an effort to emphasize just how ready Hibiya was.

It was cruel and the prince hated how it just turned him on more.

“Dressing up for me and masturbating is so unlike you, have I been corrupting you?” Delic chuckled lowly as he removed his finger, “Wait just a moment _princess_ ,” He teased easing Hibiya unto the bed as he dug for the bottle of lubricant and a condom. Even if he was mostly prepared, they needed a little to make it easier.

The soft covers brought no comfort to Hibiya as a mix of arousal and shame spread through every inch of him. He didn’t want to admit to enjoying something so vulgar, but this had been what he wanted right? If he ignored all the teasing, in truth he had wanted Delic to pay attention to him and appreciate him, which was precisely why he was starting to feel… whiny as much as he hated that word. The host had been gone longer than he liked, even though it had been barely three minutes, and he wished to be rid of these clothes already. Perhaps he could get a head start and remove them while waiting?

As he was about to go along with just that, a hand stopped him again, but before he could complain, Delic voiced his opinion, “No need to get so impatient princess, besides… I like seeing you dressed like this and skirts are pretty easy access, if you know what I mean.”

“You’re disgusting… and stop calling me princess!” He snarled if only because he was reaching the peak of his embarrassment. Within seconds, Delic scooped him up and had him in his lap again leaving light kisses across his face, “No need to screech at me, and I’m calling you a princess because you’re cute like one even without the get up.”

Moving to catch his lip with his teeth, the prince nipped at him in vengeance for his comments, but based on the noise Delic made when he did so, it seems like he enjoyed it more than was hurt. Using the opportunity to his advantage, the blond tilted his head a little and slipped his tongue in to rub along Hibiya’s mouth. In irritation, Hibiya wanted to deny Delic the kiss, but the other sought out his tongue anyway and met him briefly before removing himself entirely.

The host went back to leaving soft and slow kisses across Hibiya’s face and the sudden change in pace struck him in a painful way.

This is what he hated most about Delic.

One moment the other was so sweet and loving and the next it felt like all they did was argue and the other couldn’t stand or accept him. It made him want to cry in frustration, but the tears wouldn’t come.

“You really are adorable,” Delic murmured by the shell of Hibiya’s ear as he lifted him slightly getting ready to enter him. The prince met the host’s eyes in the mirror as his lubed dick slowly entered him, his eyes threatening to close out of sheer embarrassment at the sight of their vulgar acts right in front of him. 

The skirt bunched a bit uncomfortably around Hibiya’s hips and one of the thigh socks was slipping down closer to his knee, but that was the last thing on his mind. First and foremost, was how hot his whole body felt, how close he was to Delic, every little thing was too overwhelming.

Before he could even acclimate to the host’s intrusion, he was moving and a gasp escaped him before he attempted to block out any noise by biting on his lip.

“You don’t want to let me know how good it feels, your highness?” Delic asked nibbling at Hibiya’s ear determined to make him **_scream._**

The words registered in the prince’s mind, but he was incapable of answering them due to what he was currently preoccupied with. Not that Delic really had an issue with Hibiya being unable to answer. After all, the sight before him was pretty delicious on its own.

No matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut or tried to avert his gaze, Hibiya kept getting drawn back to the mirror in front of them. The shame turned him on in a way that made it even more embarrassing to admit. He felt like anyone and everyone could see him right now. He’d be mortified if anyone walked in—if _Shitsuo_ walked in—but all the servants knew when Delic entered the castle, it was simply best to stay away from the prince’s inner chambers lest getting chewed out thoroughly.

A rather long moan left Hibiya as Delic thrust upwards towards his abdomen. A satisfied smirk fell on the pink clad man at hearing that and he aimed himself to spoil the prince. He loved this more than anything when dealing with the prince. He loved being the one to break those carefully constructed walls. He loved robbing the royal of his regal mask and making him this moaning, sexual mess.

He was addicted to the way the other would grip around his cock when he wasn’t going quite fast enough. He was addicted to the way Hibiya would slowly begin to pant his name and reach for him the closer he came. He was addicted to the spoiled, needy side that Hibiya ever so desperately tried to deny behind his prideful façade.

Wanting to see those faces he just described, after a couple more thrusts to open up the raven’s mouth more, he abruptly stopped, and within seconds Hibiya is fidgeting on his lap. His voice was quiet, but with how close Delic is to his face, he can hear quite clearly.

“P-Please,” He murmured again and again sometimes throwing in Delic’s name as if that will persuade him.

“I wanted to watch you,” The host answered as if that explained everything. And if this were the third or fifth tryst of theirs it might have made no sense, but Hibiya understood **_perfectly_** _._

Hesitantly, the prince moved himself up, with a little help from Delic, before rolling his hips down and forward down on Delic’s dick fucking himself for both Hibiya, Delic and anyone who happened to walk in and take a glance at the mirror and see.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it feels good right?” Delic spoke to him gently, using his free hand no longer needing to guide the royal’s hips and stroked at Hibiya’s dripping and frankly neglected cock.

A mewl left him at the mix of both sensations along with the host speaking so soft and sweet to him again. It was too much. Everything was too much.

“I’m—” Hibiya panted, unable to fully articulate what he was trying to say, but Delic understood.

“Together,” He kissed the other’s cheek, filling the prince with these bittersweet feelings again and within a few moments they were coming together.

From this moment on, everything always was the same no matter how much Hibiya wished for a different ending.

Smiling anyway, he let himself lean back against Delic as his exhaustion took over.

-

“Delic…” Soft fingers reached at the pillow beside him, but as his eyes steadily showed reality compared to what he had been dreaming about, the prince’s heart sunk, but at the same time it didn’t.

 _‘I knew it,_ ’ Was all he could think because this wasn’t the first time. Delic stayed long enough for their coupling and until the prince fell asleep. Every time was the same just as the night before. A gentle kiss on the forehead and if he wasn’t completely naked all ready, a gentle guidance in removing his clothes the rest of the way so he could sleep more comfortably.

A knock interrupted his train of thought, as his butler entered on his own.

“Breakfast is ready my lord,” Shitsuo bowed, delivering the message to his currently disheveled prince.

“I’m not hungry,” Hibiya replied a bit muffled from the pillows he was currently laying on not even having the energy to face his butler.

“If I may be so bold, why do you continue to indulge that disgusting individual when he clearly doesn’t know how to care for you?” The butler spoke honestly, a bit of anger entering his voice hating it when the prince was in this state and there was little he could do to assist.

Not even having the will to reprimand Shitsuo for speaking like that about Delic, Hibiya sighed lightly staring morosely out the window, “Because I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it becoming clearer that this is my OT3?


End file.
